Shifting Hearts
by ThalionwenTurweithiel
Summary: I suck at summaries, so the full summary is inside.. rated M for later chapters Legolas/OC, Merry/OC, Pippin/OC and Eomer/OC.


**Authors note: okay, so this is a trial run, because i'm not sure as to whether anyone is going to like it... so if you do, i ask that you please review/follow/favourite/all of the above, so that i can see if anyone likes it... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS FRANCHISE, ONLY MY OCs :)**

_"shifter language"_  
"Common tongue"  
"_Elvish_"  
"**_Black speech_**"  
_ thoughts_  
_~Memories/visions (inside wave things)~_  
"**Dwarvish**"  
*_Translations*_

FULL SUMMARY: Thalionwen, born of a race thought to be extinct in middle earth, and with power unlike many have seen, is found by elves of Rivendel, on deaths doorstep, shortly before Frodo arrives. She sets out with the fellowship to aid them on their quest and to embark on a quest of her own; to find her missing sisters. Her journey will involve heartache, love, loss and pain every step of the way. Will she find her sisters in time or will her races alloted life span take her before she sees them again.  
Legolas/OC Merry/OC Pippin/OC Eomer/OC

* * *

Thalionwen POV

Cold and wet. That is how I fell. I cannot see anything in front of me, nor hear anything either. _Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

I didn't have time to think about more when a blinding flash illuminated the darkness until all I could see was white. I tried to close my eyes against the light but realised they already were. _Strange._

A light, feminine laugh surrounded me and made me look around warily.

"Who's there?" I call, hearing my voice echo as if I'm in a large empty hall. "Show yourself!" I shout, grabbing for the sword that hangs at my waist, but finding its sheath empty.

"Be calm child. I shall not harm you." The voice soothed. Instantly my worry and agitation dissipated to eerie calmness.

"Who are you?" I ask in wonder.

"I am Nienna of the Valar, young one. And I am here to help you while you are here." Nienna explained. I furrowed my brow.

"Where are we? Why do I need help? What happened to me? Where are my sisters?" I demanded, worry for my sisters taking hold over my heart.

"Calm yourself young one. We are in your mind. Your body is weak and it is drowning. You will not last much longer and your spirit is readying itself for the halls of Mandos." She answered.

"And what of my sisters?" I ask again.

"I have not had contact with them, meaning they are all in better condition than you." Nienna answered. I was about to ask another question of her but we started to hear faint voices that were slowly getting louder, though they are not clear enough to understand. Nienna looked around in surprise.

"What is it? What are you seeing?" I asked her as the voices started becoming clearer.

"It seems the lady Varda has given you a second chance. There are people who have found your body. The Elves of Imladris have found you."

"What is Imladris?" I wonder curiously.

"Imladris is an elvish city in Middle-Earth little one. The mortals call it Rivendel. I must go now and you must open your eyes to the world around you again. You hold a great power that could decide the fate of Middle-Earth. Use it wisely young one. May the stars shine upon your path." The white light around us darkens until everything is black, and Nienna disappears with the light. My mind is once again my own and I cannot help but think of how warm and comfortable I felt when I was with Nienna. _I want to go back to that place._ I think, trying to will myself there again, but failing as I feel pressure on my chest, as if a small child is bouncing up and down, trying to get my attention. It is the only thing I feel for several moments, until pain starts to flood my body, the worst in my chest and head, as my lungs burn from lack of air. I feel the pushing on my chest grow more frantic as I try to get away from the pain. Sounds start to invade my mind as a chorus of voices call to me, telling me to live.

"_Awake fair elleth, do not give in to the safety of the eternal sleep. You must breathe again." _A masculine, but musical voice whispers to me, urging me to breath. _But I cannot breathe. I need to cough more than breathe._ I fell the pushing continue for a couple more times before the need to cough becomes unbearable. I give in to the need and I feel water remove itself from my lungs, as it makes its way back out from my mouth. I feel myself being turned to my side, letting the water out more easily. Once all the water is out I gulp in air, my lungs heaving with each breath. I hear a group of relieved sighs as my breathing begins to slow and I am rolled back onto my back. I struggle to open my eyes, wincing at the brightness of the day, and see four elves kneeling over me, all but one looking similar to each other. Two look identical, twins, with dark hair and grey eyes. The third is a female, with the same dark hair and grey eyes, while the last is another male elf with pale blonde hair and light grey eyes. I struggle to lift my head, trying to see around me. The twins help me up into a slight sitting position, giving me a better angle to see. There is a river past my feet, with wooden debris littered around us, and a forest past it. I try to look to my right but a sharp pain in my shoulder makes me inhale sharply. The elves notice this and try to stop me from turning my head, while the _elleth_ checks me over for other injuries.

"_Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"_ *_do you speak elvish?*_ the blond elf asks me, he is the elf that called to me in the darkness. I open my mouth to try and talk but close it when I realise it hurts to try. I nod my head to his question. _"Lle anta yulna en alu?" _I nod again and he hands me a water skin filled with water. Despite nearly drowning, I was very thirsty. The blond elf chuckles as he watches me drink the water greedily.

"_Glorfindel, we must get her to Ada. She has injuries beyond my healing capabilities. I fear the worst if we do not hurry. Elladan, Elrohir, hurry ahead of us to imladris and tell Ada of our find. He must be told so he can prepare some healers to aid him. Quickly, we do not have much time." _The elleth cuts in before the blond elf, who I guess to be Glorfindel, can ask me another question. The twins nod, rise, and leave in a hurry, while the elleth and Glorfindel stay with me. Glorfindel positions himself to pick me up, making me whiper in pain, carrying me in his arms as he and the she elf hurry to this imladris.

"_Mani naa essa en lle, young one?" *what is your name, young one?*_ Glorfindel questions me while running through the forest.

"_Thalionwen eneth nîn," *My name is Thalionwen,*_ I answer. _"And I am not young."_ I cough at the end of the sentence, something warm trickling from the corner of my mouth. I raise my hand to it, bringing it back to see blood on my fingertips. I look at it curiously before Glorfindel also sees it, his brow furrowing in concern for the strange Thalionwen.

"_Lady Arwen,"_ he calls to get her attention, indicating for the she elf, Arwen to look at my hand. _"We must be swift. I fear we may have less time than we first thought."_ At Arwen's nod, they fastened their pace, while I lay my head on Glorfindel's shoulder, my eyelids feeling heavier than when I first tried to open them not even an hour ago.

We ran through the trees for a few more minutes before they ended abruptly. I would have liked to look around me but I was now struggling to keep my eyes open. I manage to look ahead to see a blurred sight of a man who looks like the twins Elladan and Elrohir, only the man looks older, before everything goes dark as unconsciousness sweeps over me.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**~Thally**


End file.
